fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun is episode twenty-four of season four of Full House. It originally aired on April 1, 1991. Opening Teaser In the new office in the basement, Jesse entertains Michelle with his musical instruments, from the drums to the piano. But when she asks him to play the saxophone, it sounds scratchy, and it's enough to scare her out of the studio with her ears covered as she tells him, "You need music lessons." Synopsis Now that Becky is officially a member of the family, D.J. thinks it is like having a big sister to pal around with, in addition to having a motherly figure to talk about anything from guys to dating. D.J. wants to meet a boy named Ryan at a house where Kimmy Gibbler will be babysitting Aaron Bailey. But Danny, who wants D.J. to stay home to do her homework, will not let her go there, despite saying that she will be doing her homework and studying over there. D.J. decides to go anyway, so she asks Becky to cover for her, promising her that she will be back in 10 minutes. But 10 minutes turns out to be 30 minutes, and Becky can no longer find a way to cover for D.J. Meanwhile, Jesse and Joey put a pool table in their office. Jesse, calling himself "The Kid," thinks that he can't be beaten in the game of pool until he learns the hard way that Danny is a pool shark, even going so far as to sink five balls in one shot (eliciting applause from the studio audience). Jesse then thinks that Danny can't beat him at darts. While he hits 20 points, Danny bests him by hitting a bullseye. Then, to show how low he will go as to not accept losing, Jesse bets Danny that he can't spin around in a chair the most times in 10 seconds, but Danny is not having it. While all this is going on, Michelle's new game is fooling people by telling them that something happened when it really did not. Stephanie puts a stop to that little game, and she ends up teaching Michelle a lesson about telling the truth with a twist on a classic story (see Trivia) and by turning the tables on Michelle when they get ready to eat some rocky road ice cream. As this is going on, Danny comes up from the basement and Becky comes downstairs. Michelle sees D.J. walking outside (hunched over, trying not to be seen, but Danny sees her). D.J. is busted and is shocked that Becky would squeal on her. Even Stephanie knows what she has been up to. Danny sends D.J. upstairs, and even though he was already planning to talk to her, Becky asks to talk to her first (see Quotes). Upstairs, D.J. angrily takes off her shoes and sits on her bed, when suddenly there is a knock on the door. It's obviously Becky, who's granted entrance and sits alongside D.J. on the bed. And while D.J. tells her aunt about her promise not to tell Danny, Becky reminds her oldest niece that she broke her promise from above. Also (as the inspirational music plays), Becky reminds D.J. of her "official family member" status and that she officially lives in the house now. This means that, like the guys, she has rule power and makes sure that the girls follow the rules. She says that she loves D.J. and the two of them can still continue to share secrets and spend time together, but she is going to have to be a more responsible adult and keep the girls in check at all times. D.J. admits that she took advantage of their friendship, and that the reason why she was gone longer than she said she would be is that she and Ryan were really starting to get along with each other. They hug (just as the music stops playing), and Becky then asks how it went. D.J. says that when Kimmy locked herself and Jake Bitterman in the closet, it was smooth sailing. She added that the only studying she did was Ryan's eyes, dimples, and hair—''none'' of which will be on her biology final. And that is what she needs to study for, as Becky reminds her: she will not do very well if she does not hit the books, and that is what Becky will help her with as they head downstairs (and the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Aaron: Hey! Those are boys. You’re fired, Gibbler. Kimmy: You can’t fire me. I quit. D.J.: Kimmy, you’re babysitting. You can’t quit. turns to Aaron. Um, Aaron, what if we let you stay up late and watch Arachnophobia in your parents' bedroom. Aaron: That’s a bribe! D.J.: Yes, it is. Aaron: smiles I like bribes. ---- Michelle: Hurry! Hurry! Comet's having puppies! Stephanie: WHAT?! drops her sandwich on the plate and runs out to the living room with Michelle. Comet's having puppies? notices Comet. Wait a second, Comet is a boy. Michelle: a sing-song voice Ha ha ha ha ha. I fooled you. Stephanie: Michelle, sit down. sets her down in a chair, then kneels down to have a chat with her. Let me tell you a story about a little girl who was watching sheep, and she liked to fool people by crying "Wolf!". But then, the real wolf came, and nobody believed her. Michelle: OK, tell me the story. Stephanie: I just did. Michelle: No "Once Upon a Time"? shakes her head. No "Happy Ever After" (see Trivia)? shakes her head again. Dumb story. ---- Danny, and Joey are playing pool with a new table set up in the basement. Jesse: Aha! The Kid's still got it. Now pay up, Fun Boy. Joey: Jess, it's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game. And I stink. pays up. Danny: My turn. Jesse: Daniel, please. Save yourself the time and humiliation. Just empty your pockets right now. gathers up all the balls and re-racks them. Danny: Aw, come on, Jess. Just one game. I want to be able to tell my grandchildren that I actually played "The Kid". So what are you guys playing for, $1 a ball? Jesse: No, we were playing for a quarter a ball--yes, we were playing a dollar a ball. rolls the balls, then removes the triangle. Alright, you break 'em. What the heck, why don't we make it two bucks a ball? [He then sees Danny using the wrong end of his cue stick...] You may want to use the other end of the stick. Danny to realize his mistake and turn it around. Danny: Oh! No wonder they call you "The Kid". then breaks the balls, and all are shocked on what he does on his first shot. Joey: Whoa! You just sunk three balls! Danny: Aw, gee; I just made six bucks. What a lucky start. then prepares for his second shot... OK, split shot; 6-ball in the corner pocket. makes it count. Would you look at that? I just made two go in. by jazzy music, we get a montage of just how good a pool shark he really is, as Joey continues to mark off shot after shot, and Jesse can only watch helplessly. When we get to his last shot, Jesse notices he sinks... Jesse: One, two, three, four, five keeping the 8-ball in play. Danny: Well, Jess, that's 50 balls, at $2 a ball. I believe that's 100 Mr. Washington's. Hey, hey, hey. Talk about beginner's luck. Jesse's not paying up...or going down...without a fight. Jesse: You hustled me, man. I'm supposed to be hustling you. Danny: I'm glad you appreciate the irony. holds out his hand, and his brother-in-law finally gives in and pays up. But Danny decides to be generous. Thank you. Joey, here's $10 for keeping your mouth shut. Buy yourself something nice. Jesse: You knew he was a pool shark? Joey: Well, he did go to college on a billiards scholarship. ---- and Michelle head downstairs to the kitchen. Stephanie: OK, Michelle. Are you ready for the yummiest, most delicious bowl of Rocky Road ice cream you ever ate in your life? Michelle: Rocky Road makes me crazy! Stephanie: she walks over to the fridge Alright. Here comes the almonds, the marshmallows, the chocolate chips, the... opens the door, but the ice cream's not there! Oh no! All the Rocky Road ice cream is gone! All the ice cream disappeared! Michelle: Call the police! This is an emergency! laughs at her. What's so funny? Stephanie: a sing-song voice Ha-ha ha-ha-ha. I fooled you. voice, as she and Michelle walk over to the kitchen table The ice cream is hidden right over here in this duck. opens the ceramic duck jar to confirm this. Michelle: That was a very mean trick. Stephanie: I'm sorry, but I had to teach you a lesson. Now, you'll never fool anyone again. Right, Michelle? Michelle: Right. Now start scooping. ---- [After going upstairs the minute she gets home, D.J. comes back downstairs and is still busted.] Danny: D.J., I know what you've been up to. D.J.: Exactly how much do you know? Stephanie: Lying, sneaking out, meeting boys. Dad, where did we go wrong with her? glares at her. I know, I know, I'm outta here she leaves. D.J.: Becky, you told on me?! Danny: Deej, why don't you go on up to your room and get comfortable. You're gonna be there a while. D.J.: scoffs I thought you were my friend! storms upstairs. Becky: Deej, wait. Danny, let me talk to her. Danny: OK, but I'm next. Becky, don't be so hard on yourself. When teenagers want something, they have a way of breaking us down. Becky: I'll get stronger, Danny. I promise. ---- D.J.: response to Becky's new role as an official family member/rule enforcer Well, nobody's perfect. Trivia *The episode title comes from the 1983 song of the same name *Stephanie's lesson to Michelle regarding honesty was based on the story of " " *When Michelle says "No 'Happy Ever After'?" (regarding Stephanie's twist on the above story), she means "No 'Happily Ever After'?" (the usual fairy tale ending) *The second time someone other than Danny is tough on the girls; this time, it's Becky (first was season 2's "Joey Gets Tough") *Bob Saget is also a pool shark in real life, as he did all the shots himself Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes